Never Push the Button
by kissmekent
Summary: An accident with an alien technology reverts Jack and Sam to their prime. Up to 5 chapters! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Never Push the Button

Chapter 1

Jack strolled down the hall to Sam's lab as he loved being with her. He cared about Sam more than he was supposed to. He wanted to be able to kiss her, make love with her, have babies with her. But to do that would ruin both of their careers, and with their fight with the Gu'auld, the world might actually end if they weren't there to save it every other week.

"Hey Carter, whatcha workin' on?"

"An odd piece of technology that SG-3 found on P5X-3539." Sam said smiling at him. Jack loved it how everytime she got to work on a new gizmo she acted like a child on Christmas Day.

"What does it do?"

"Don't know yet. Daniel was only able to translate part of the writings. It has something to do with 'reliving your prime.' I assume that it has somekind of..." she sighed, "I have no idea, sir."

Jack smiled again, "You, stumped? The world must really be ending."

"Well it must do something. It has a weird energy signature coming from it, and it has a button."

"A button, then it must do something than." Jac, being Jack, reached over and before Sam could stop him, pushed the button.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Never Push the Button

Chapter 2

Daniel had finished the translation. It returned all creatures to their prime, chich he suspected with humans would be around 21 years old. Running to update Sam, he got to Sam's lab to find two people occupying the floor of the Lab. "Oh, Shit!" Daniel said, who rarely weared. He called the infermery, "Med team to Carter's Lab, Lab five. Sam and Jack have been knocked uncontious by an alien device."

He hadn't mentioned the other thing. The fact that Jack and Sam were asleep, each looking in their early 20s, and smiling in their sleep in each other's arms.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Never Push the Button

Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a start. A student at the Air force Academy, she didn't usually sleep in, but she felt like she had. She looked around to find herself in an infermery, bigger than the one at the Academy. "What's going on?"

A red haired woman, with the insignias of senior medical officer came up to her. "Good your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"All right, I'm glad to hear it. Well, I want to run some rests, and then General Hammond wants you and Colonel O'Neill to brief him on what happened."

"A General wants to see me! I'm just a cadet, a senior Cadet yes, but still."

The women with the name Frasier on her uniform just stared, "Oh My."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Never Push the Button

Chapter 4

Jack woke slowly, and the first thing he noticed was that the pain, the casts, the stitches were all gone. A Junior at the University of Minisota, he had been a hockey player, but that had all ended when the car he was driving swirved off the icy road, breaking a leg, a wrist, and making him bed bound for a month.

He still had physical therapy to do, but it looked like, felt like he was completely healed, "Colonel, good you're awake."

"What did you call me?"

"Colonol O'Neill, are you all right?" the young nurse asked.

"Well, consitering I was in a car accident two months ago, I'm peachy."

_An Hour Later_

Dr. Frasier took in a deep breath, "Sir, I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but because of the alien device Colonel Jack O'Niell and Major Samantha Carter have reverted physically and menally to when they were 21."

_Meanwhile_

Jack looked over to the bed next to him, to find the most drop-dead gorgeous woman he'd never met. "I must have died and gone to heaved, for you are an Angel."

She giggled glancing over at him, obviously liking what she was seeing, "How often does that line work?"

"Only when we're both drunk, which happens a lot after school. I'm Jack, Junior at the University of Minisota."

"Sam, Senior at the Air Force Academy, I'm probably the same age as you, I graduated from high school a year early."

"I didn't know they let women into the Air Force Academy?"

"Well they do, and I am an Astrophysics major."

"Wow."

"What's your major?"

"Sociology," Jack answered, and then leaned in almost whipering, "So, since you're the Military Gal, what the hell is going on?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no Idea."

"Well, I'm bored, lets go explore."

"I don't know, we are on a military base. It's not a good idea to be caught sneaking around."

"Alright. Maybe we could find something else to do." Jack said shaking his eyebrows, and Sam giggled.

"You never stop do you."

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were on the other side of the curtain lisiting to Jack and Sam flirt. It was refreshing, Daniel thought. They were acting towards each other like they would have all along, if Military regs weren't in the way.

And then Daniel heard Jack, "So, Sam, when this is all over, wanna go get a drink?"

The giggle and yes were stopped when Janet Frasier walked into her infermery with General Hammond to find Jack having moved, sitting next to Samantha on the bed. When Sam saw the two figures appear, she jumped out of bed to attend while Jack stared, amazed.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Never Push the Button

Chapter 5

General Hammond had to keep himself from exploding at Jack for not standing up or saluting him. But he had to remind himself that this wasn't Colonel Jack O'Neill. This was 21 year old Jack, the College Student, who hadn't had the military training that the Jack that he knew had. He didn't really know what to say, so he turned to Dr. Janet Frasier beside him. "What should we do?"

Janet took in a deep breath. "All right, Jack, Sam, you are in a Classified Military Compound, where you both work, and because of an alien device, you have been reverted from your adult selves, to your 'prime.'"

Jack kind of zoned out while this woman was trying to explain that he was infact a middleaged guy. _Yeah Right_. He thought. Like I would want to go back to being 50! What he wanted to do was find a way to go out with the knockout sitting beside him. She was actually paying attention, so he figured that he could ask her later. "Look, General, as fasinating as this all is, no offense lady, but Can we get out of here. I mean, I promised this lady a drink, and I intend to."

At first Hammond stood their shocked. Yes, grown up Jack was a pain in the ass, but he was never this insibordinate. "You are not going anywhere. Where did you learn your manners?"

"Just gifted I guess."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. As for those who complained about the short chapters, this story had been written while I was bored in my English Class, and these just pop out of my head. Enjoy!

* * *

Never Push the Button

Chapter 6

General George Hammond had had enough. It was clear that Sam wouldn't be any help fixing the situation, as she was still a cadet and not even had her PhD yet. And as for Jack, he was just a pain in the ass, and didn't want him on the base if he could help it.

So, he made a decision. "Dr. Jackson, I'm bringing in Dr. McKay to help you figure out what it was that changed Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. But, as for those two, they are no help, and as they are both owed some down time, and Cassie is home from College for the summer, so I'm sending Jack, Sam, and Cassie to Jack's cabin in Minisota, at least until you can figure this out. Dr. Jackson, Dr. Frasier, Teal'c, I want you to explain the situation to Cassandra."

Janet looked a little shocked, "With all due respect sir, you're going to send three college kids to a vacation house alone?"

"Exactly, it's summer, Jack and Sam are currently the same age as Cassie, so people won't think that anything is wrong. Cassie's responisible, I'm sure they'll just do a little fishing. What could possibly go wrong?"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: We all know how wrong Hammond is:) Please REVIEW! 


End file.
